


Partners In Crime

by SSA_SarahSunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood, Car Sex, Casinos, Death, F/M, Gambling, Kind of fluffy, Loving Sex, More tags will be added as I need them, Murder, NSFW, Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Unsub, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid as Unsub, Theft, UnSub Reader, Unsub | Unknown Subject, Violence, car theft, criminal minds au, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine
Summary: Reader and Spencer Reid are a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde, butbetter.The two have been on a spree for about five years , and with the help of an underground system of criminals, they've avoided detection thus far. They have built quite a reputation among the community, and love every second of what they do, because they're doing it together.When the BAU is assigned their case, there's doubt that they'll be able to catch the dynamic duo. Nobody knows who they are, let alone where they came from when they appeared on the FBI's most-wanted list five years ago. Will the team be able to stop the murderous team before they kill anyone else? Or will they always be one step behind?
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the whole fic will be posted here:  
> This fic is an elaborate way for me to write _smut_ , so expect it to be heavy in the NSFW area. There WILL be violence, death/murder, typical Unsub behavior from other criminals, penetrative sex, unprotected sex, car sex, all sorts of sex. And there might be mentions of panic attacks/anxiety. If things get worse I will tag it. OH and character death later on. Be aware of that.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Woo a new project! This is the first time I've ever written for a Reader, so I went for first person since it flows best for me. I hope it's acceptable for the "reader" subgenre ;u;  
> Also, I am SO EXCITED to write about UnSub!Spencer. This idea hit me like a truck out of nowhere last night and I HAD to write it down. Enjoy this journey with me~ <3
> 
> (BTW Reader is female, goes by she/girl, and never tells her name. There won't be any (y/n) insterted in this fic. She goes by the pet-names Spencer gives her, among other nicknames by friends/foes.)

**The Game Was Easy.**

Sometimes, it was too easy. But I didn’t mind. It was nice to have an easy night every once in a while, especially after a long day. He _did_ mind. He hated when he couldn’t use his mind to its full potential. I always knew when it was time to wrap up for the night, the smallest scowl playing on his lips as he stared at the cards in his hand.

Tonight wasn’t one of the easy nights. That was fine by me because I _loved_ watching him in his element. Tonight he was enjoying himself, a cocktail in one hand, and some random girl pulled to him with the other. That was part of the game.

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully at the joke he told. His eyes caught mine for a moment before he looked to her, continuing their conversation. _A reminder that he belongs to me and only me. She’s nothing._

Tonight I wore my newest little number. A red dress that hugged my curves just right, showing the perfect amount of skin and cleavage. I loved how it was strapless, my sun-kissed shoulders and collarbone almost glowing in the dim lighting of the casino. My hair was framed around my face in ringlets that took me a _little too long_ to get right. But the hard work was well worth it with all the eyes dancing over my figure. I basked in it.

He was wearing a purple button-up with a fancy black vest hugging his chest. His black slacks and matching black shoes made him seem taller, in a way. I styled his hair, though it was a lost cause with how often he ran his fingers through it when in thought. He still looked amazing in my eyes, the deep concentration set upon his lips, his eyes flickering over the table as he read his opponents' faces. This was his element; his game. He was peak perfection. 

We sat at opposite ends of the table, several rich No-names between us. My current hand sucked, but they didn’t know that. Our friends had put me in their phones as RBF for a reason, after all (Resting Bitch Face). 

He pushed a small pile of chips towards the center of the table, the flashing lights of a slot machine outlining his figure in red and blue. _He’s so handsome._ “I raise $3,000,” he said, his eyes not leaving his hand. One of the No-names scoffed, “Only 3 grand?”

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes flitting to the No-name, “Night’s still early. I don’t need to crush your spirit just yet.” A smirk played on his lips, his arm candy giggling.

The man scowled, pushing his own chips into the pile, “Fine. 3 grand.” I added my own chips, followed by the others. 

This little facade held for a good while, everyone trading their cards until they would eventually fold. Then it was down to myself, Him, and the rude-ass No-name.

“Are you ready to lose 50 grand?” No-name asked, grinning to himself. He shook his head, his arm still around the broad whose name I didn’t catch, “Not likely.” He peered at me as I folded with a shrug, “My hand sucks,” I explained simply, sipping from my cocktail. 

The caller had the two men lay down their cards. No-name had a full house, his greedy hands already reaching for the pile of chips. He tsked, showing his hand. Royal flush. He smirked, pushing No-name’s hand away, “Guess I win.”

I smiled, “Good game, boys,” and walked away before I could hear the angry No-name try to start a fight he wouldn’t win. 

I meandered around the casino for a moment, flipping my hair over my shoulder. It didn’t take long for a man to approach me smelling of expensive cologne- the New York brand, what was it? Bond No. 9, that was it- , a flirty glint in his eye and a charming smile on his lips, “Hey sweetheart,” he glanced around before looking back at me, “You here by yourself?”

He was devilishly handsome, and quite a bit older than me. Not quite in his 50’s yet, it seemed, but he could have been my father (if my father had me young). His hair was black, styled in a clean cut, and his face was freshly shaven. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him, at least physically. 

_Too bad for him I only have eyes for one man._

I grabbed his arm, leaning against him slightly, “Hello there handsome,” I giggled, “as a matter of fact, I am. I just lost all my money in a game of poker, so I was thinking of leaving,” I pouted just slightly, “But I don’t really have anywhere to go. I was planning on winning enough to stay in a nice hotel, but since it’s all gone…”

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, “The night’s still young. Why don’t you spend some time with me? I have a feeling you’ll be my good luck charm.” I giggled again, nodding, “You want me to be your arm candy, sir?”

He chuckled, leading me towards a blackjack table, “Perhaps. You’re more than eye candy, sweetheart. I’m shocked a gorgeous angel such as yourself is here all alone. I’m just asking for your company for a bit, is all.”

I fluttered my eyelashes at him as we approached the table, a group of men already getting started on the game, “I’ll keep you company all night if I prove to be your good luck charm,” I said.

A younger man stood as we came up to the table, gesturing to his chair for me, “Would you like to sit down, pretty lady?” He asked. His skin was darker, like his eyes, and they shimmered mischievously. I gave him a polite shake of the head, “No thank you, handsome. I’m just fine here,” I tugged a little on my stranger's arm to prove my point. Arm candy. 

“Ah, well let me know if I can order you a drink,” he offered. I made sure to giggle again, “I will, cutie.”

As they played I made sure to take my time studying my stranger. He was wearing a Rolex, a Valentino suit, some very shiny and clearly brand new shoes, and a tie that screamed Neiman Marcus. I couldn’t place the brand of shoes, but everything else looked legitimate. I wondered if he was using his daddy’s money, or if he owned his own company. The Rolex was certainly the newest number. It looked as if he just took it out of the package before coming in tonight. There wasn’t a scuff on it.

His friend, who I deduced was his friend, by the way, they kept sharing glances, was wearing equally as expensive attire. He wasn’t in a whole suit, the jacket having been abandoned for just the white button-up beneath. They were both very fit, equally as toned under their clothes. 

My stranger would tap his foot every once in a while. When he did, his friend would up the stakes. They were hustling the table. Huh, so it seems as though my Love and I weren’t the only ones playing the Game tonight. As interesting as that was, I wasn’t here for chips.

But, I did my job well, being arm candy for the night, blowing on cards for good luck when he asked. After his third game won I dipped my toes in the water, “You haven’t told me your name yet, sir,” I whispered into his ear, almost leaving a lipstick mark on his temple. 

I felt the smallest shiver run through him as my breath fanned over his skin. He chuckled, “You can call me Hotch.” I rose an eyebrow inquisitively, “Is that a nickname?”

“Something like it.”

“Well, Hotch,” I traced my finger down his arm, “What do you do for a living?” 

He smirked at me, his handsome eyes dancing with the high of his recent wins, “It’s complicated. Let’s just say I’m an accountant.”

His friend chuckled to himself beside him, shaking his head.

“Oooh,” I cooed, “Me too. I definitely deal with handling people’s money all day every day.” He arched an eyebrow. It was his turn to be inquisitive. I didn’t supply an explanation, planting a kiss on his cheek instead, “And your friend's name?”

“Derek,” He supplied, smiling at me. Two devils in disguise they were; handsome as hell. They knew it too. I placed myself between them, an arm around each of their shoulders, “It was nice to meet you boys,” I looked from Hotch to Derek, “but unless I find myself getting lucky tonight, I should be going. I still need to figure out my sleeping arrangements.”

Hotch frowned ever-so-slightly, “Well I can set you up with a nice room,” he began to offer. I dropped my arm from Derek and wrapped it around Hotch instead, facing him with my hands around his neck, “Oh, handsome, you don’t need to do that for little ol’ me. I’ll figure it out, I’m sure,” I kissed his nose before pulling away, swaying my hips as I turned, “It’s been a fun night, boys. I enjoyed being your little girlfriend for a while, but I think it’s getting late.”

He caught my wrist, stopping me. I smirked to myself before turning to him and giving him my biggest doe-eyes, “Yes?”

“You didn’t tell me your name,” He said, his grip still on me. I smiled, flashing him a flirty wink, “I don’t give my name. You can just keep calling me sweetheart. Have a good night, Hotch.”

He let me go, watching me leave. I heard his friend speak, “She’s feisty. I think she’s great.” Hmm, too bad they wouldn’t get the chance to get to know me. I could feel their eyes on me until I rounded the corner, my heels clicking on the marble floor that led to the front foyer. 

I spotted my Love before he saw me, his back to me and his hands in his pockets. He was watching a couple of guys arguing about something at the front desk. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. I could feel his body rumble with his chuckle, “How did you do, doll?”

“Mmm,” I hummed, letting him go and opening my clutch. I pulled out a Montblanc wallet and opened it, peering inside, “Let’s see, a couple of credit cards, about 5 grand in cash, and a rewards card for the _Encore Wynn_ hotel. And some coupon for the Rainforest Cafe.”

He grinned, kissing my forehead with his hands on my shoulders, “Good thing I won big tonight. We’ll be treated like royalty.”

I smiled, putting the wallet away, “Oh? How much this time?”

“All together we’re getting out of here with about 78 grand. I had to tone it down a little,” he chuckled to himself, “If I got too carried away we wouldn’t be leaving with anything. I’ve already been kicked out of two casinos on the strip, so I’m trying to avoid lucky number three.”

I smirked at him as our fingers laced together, “Smart of you. We always have tomorrow to get 30 more,” I mused. He pulled my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles as his eyes danced, “30 will be nothing, my Darling.”

“True,” I giggled, “Did you already cash out?”

He nodded, leading me out of the foyer and towards the valet. He handed a card to the driver who hurried away. I leaned towards him, dropping my voice, “What car are we getting tonight, my Love?”

“A surprise,” he kissed the top of my head. I started bouncing on my toes in anticipation, wondering what vehicle would be coming for us. Last time was a Charger, and I started remembering fondly the naughty things we did in the back of that car. My excitement must have been palpable, for he squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear, “This one belongs to the woman who spent the entire evening with me.”

“Oooh,” I cooed, “I hope she can forgive us.”

Not even a moment later the valet arrived in a deep maroon Ferrari, the top already down. I squealed, clapping my hands together, “Oh my goodness! It’s beautiful!” 

He grinned, taking the keys from the valet and opening the passenger door for me, “Anything for my Princess,” he purred, making sure my dress was in all the way before closing the door. He circled the car and climbed in, the engine roaring to life in an instant. The car vibrated underneath me deliciously, making my heart race, “Love,” I turned to him, “It’s too bad there aren’t any straight roads in Vegas to test the speed, isn’t it?”

He gave me a wicked smirk, pulling out of the driveway and towards the strip, “The best thing about Vegas, Babydoll,” he started, “is that we’re surrounded by miles and miles of desert.”

I squealed, throwing my hands into the air and feeling the wind slip through my fingers, “Oh Love, you know how to get my heart pumping!”

“Anything for you,” he repeated himself from earlier, “Always for you.”

We had been together for five years now. I remember the day of our fateful meeting like it was yesterday. Of course, he _did_ remember it like it was yesterday, considering his eidetic memory. He would recall our meeting, the statistics of chance that we found each other, and how lucky he was to have me in his life every year on our anniversary. Tonight was our fifth. I looked forward to his retelling of our story to me, the past years’ events being weaved into the fabric of our happily ever after. 

As we drove towards the desert, the stars slowly becoming more visible as the city’s light pollution faded behind us, I watched him. His golden-brown eyes were focused on the road, the entire map of the city in his mind's-eye as he took the quickest route to our destination. His hair was blowing around in the breeze, perfectly fluffy and perfectly him. My eyes wandered to his perfectly angular jaw, then to his soft pink lips. I subconsciously licked my own, the need to taste him growing within me. _God, how did I get so lucky to find someone so perfect?_

It didn’t take much longer to get off the freeway and onto some side road that led to the middle of nowhere. Eventually, he drove off the road altogether and went a few yards before rolling to a stop. He started fiddling with his watch. 

“Are you going to time it?” I asked. He nodded, pressing a little button on the side, “Yup. Let’s see how quickly this thing goes from zero to sixty.”

I grinned like a child, wiggling in my seat, “Oh the anticipation is killing me! Hurry up, honey!”

He laughed at my impatience, his hand coming to hold my chin and turn my head towards him. His eyes were so soft and so full of love, his dopey smile making my heart melt, “Let’s count down from 10, okay?”

I nodded eagerly, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he praised, his hand going back to the wheel. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,” my heart was racing, pounding against my chest in an attempt to escape my ribs. This was one of my favorite things: the thrill. The excitement. The sheer joy of riding in a stolen car in the middle of nowhere just because we can. 

“4, 3, 2…” He always paused before saying one. It drove me crazy. He knew that. He was testing me, taunting me, getting me on the edge of my seat. His foot left the brake, hovering over the gas as he smirked at me. 

“1.”

The car sped off, kicking up dirt and dust, tires squealing against the ground as we raced forward, an excited scream escaping my lungs. I threw my arms up again, feeling the cool night air on my skin. It was freeing! Thrilling! Amazing! I screamed and hollered, my voice drowned out by the engine and silence of the desert night. 

He was laughing, turning sharply to run over sagebrush and to send more dust flying into the air. When I glanced over I saw the speedometer climbing. 70, 80, 90 miles an hour. We took another turn, the car flying around the desert like a hot knife through butter. 

We were both laughing, racing through the emptiness of the night with the city in the distance, the thrill of speed vibrating under our skin. The feeling was unexplainable. It was the biggest turn on.

Then we stopped, the dust settling, the engine off, leaving us panting in the quiet of the desert night. We were alone, exhilarated, and gasping for air. “3.5 seconds,” he panted as he checked his watch.

I laughed again, my heart pounding in my ears.

His hands were on me before I could register what was happening, his fingers tangling into my hair as his mouth crashed into mine. Needy, fervently, _hot._ His tongue slipped between my lips in a fight for dominance that I submitted to instantly. I moaned into his mouth as his hand gripped my hair, tugging securely at the roots. I felt him smile against my lips, his breath tasting like sugary cocktails, “I love you,” he panted.

“I love you too,” I gasped as he pulled my head back, his lips connecting with my neck. He sucked on my pulse point, eliciting a moan from me. He loved to mark me, to let everyone know that I was _his._ I could feel the sting of the bruise as his teeth scraped against it, his tongue tasting the salt of my skin. 

“Baby,” I panted, “I think I know where I wanna stay tonight.”

He smirked against my throat, his breath fanning across my collarbones, “Oh yeah? Where’s that Babydoll?”

“Let’s stay in that one hotel with the jacuzzi tub in the room. You know the one.”

“I do,” he nipped at my collarbone, his teeth grazing at the top of my dress, “It’s going to take us too long to get there. Approximately 32 minutes with traffic. I can’t wait that long to have you.”

I groaned, the heat pooling in my center igniting at his words. The Ferrari was hot as fuck, but there was little room for messing around. I knew that, _he_ knew that. 

His hands ran down my dress, caressing my curves as he gathered the material and pulled it upwards, revealing my lacey black lingerie underneath. “Fuck,” he whispered, his finger tenderly stroking against my heat, feeling how wet I already was for him, leaving clear juices on his fingertip. He pushed it between his lips, tasting me with a groan, “Doll, I _can’t_ wait to get to the hotel.”

I pushed my legs together, hiding myself from him, “You’ll have to. I don’t think it’s as sexy to be fucked in the desert as it is in a lavish hotel suite.”

He scowled to himself, turning the car on, the Ferrari roaring back to life, “You’re right, you’re right. It’s our anniversary, so you deserve the best. If I break a couple of traffic laws we can probably make it in 20 minutes,” he muttered to himself, pushing it in drive and jolting us forwards again. The dirt flew just like the first time, and I laughed maniacally, my hand going to his and squeezing. He squeezed back, shooting me a smile. 

It honestly only took us 18 minutes. We pulled up the front, our valet giving us a quizzical look once he saw the dusty Ferrari. My Love offered no explanation, handing him the keys and taking a card.

We strolled through the front door with me hanging off his arm, my eyes flickering around quickly to assess our surroundings. It was habit. I finally relaxed when we approached the front desk, the lady smiling warmly at us, “Do you have a reservation?” She asked. 

He shook his head, holding up my left hand to show her the ring adorned there, “We just got married. We’d like the honeymoon suite, please. I can pay cash.”

Her eyes widened, but not in excitement for our “marriage,” more in shock for the cash comment. She started typing on her computer before clearing her throat, “Usually we need at least 24 hours notice to give out that room…”

“But?” He arched an eyebrow. 

She gave a half-smile, “But, we can make an exception for cash. It’s just, _really_ expensive, so we’d need to make sure the card is legitimate first. If, you were paying by card, that is.”

“Of course,” he nodded, pulling out his wallet. He counted out a few hundred dollar bills before glancing to her, “How much?”

“Oh um, for last-minute reservations it’s $700 a night, sir.”

He hummed, handing the money over, “Keep the rest as a tip.” I counted a couple of extra hundreds in the small bundle as she took it, her eyes wide still. I contained my giggle as I leaned against him. She just nodded, handing over a keycard, “Top floor, sir. Suite 2.”

“Thank you,” he led me towards the elevators, his fingers digging into the back of my hand. He was getting restless, having to wait this long to have me. I was too, honestly. My panties were almost soaking through in anticipation of what he was going to do to me. 

The second the elevator door closed he had me pinned to the wall, his lips were on mine, open and panting through the kiss. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his hardness grow as he pressed himself against me. He chuckled darkly, his hand cupping my chin, “Would you actually marry me?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I breathed into his mouth, my hands tugging at his vest, “You know I would.”

He deepened the kiss at my words, pouring every bit of his love and passion into me, savoring my taste. After a moment he pulled away, his breath fanning over my face, “Then let’s get married.”

I managed to giggle a little as my legs wobbled beneath me, his arm holding me up, “In Vegas?”

“Wherever you want, Princess. Anything for you.” 

That was his mantra. _Anything for you. For me. He was always true to his word._

I hummed, trailing my finger down the front of his throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob before freeing the top button of his shirt, “I want to get married in Montana. Or Oregon. It’s very pretty there.”

He smiled against my cheek, his lips pressing soft kisses, “Anywhere. We can start planning tomorrow. Tonight,” his voice dropped as he whispered in my ear, “you’re mine.”

Shivers ran through my body as the doors opened on our floor. He picked me up with little trouble, one arm tucked under my knees and the other behind my back, eliciting a squeal from me as he marched down the hallway to the room. 

With a small amount of trouble getting the keycard into the slot (he wouldn’t admit he was struggling as he held me) he managed to open the door, carrying me straight back to the bedroom past the little living room. He dropped me on bed and started yanking at his vest, pulling it from himself as quickly as he could, his eyes darkened with lust, “Your dress,” he ordered, “remove it.”

“Yes, sir!”

Normally I would have needed assistance to get out of the dress, but I cared very little for damaging it, so off it came with a small rip to the seam. Of well. 

I was kneeling in the center of the bed, my black lingerie being the only thing I wore. A matching set; strapless bralette with lace details around the nipples, and a pair of cute panties that rode high on my hips, accentuating my figure. He eyed me deliciously, licking his lips as he crawled onto the bed only in his boxers. I could see the outline of his hardened length and it excited me. 

He pressed his lips against mine, softly at first. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, hearing his breathing change as he grunted against my mouth. He tasted of everything sweet and sugary, like the cocktails we had been drinking in the casino. I briefly wondered if I tasted like strawberries. 

He gently pushed me back until I was lying down and he was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head. His tongue dipped between my lips, meeting mine as our breathing began to pick up. I carded my fingers through his hair, loving how his curls danced under my palm. God, how I loved him. With every fiber of my being, I loved him. I was willing to do _anything_ to prove that to him, and he knew it. 

The kiss grew fervently quickly after that, his hand coming to unlatch my bralette from the front. Once freed, his fingers wasted no time circling my nipple, earning a gasp from me. He smiled against my mouth, teasing me where I was sensitive until it hardened under his touch, where he then took it between two fingers and squeezed softly. I held back my moan, biting my tongue.

“None of that tonight, Darling,” he whispered as he pulled from the kiss, “I want to hear you.”

I obliged him when his mouth met my neglected breast, his tongue circling around my nipple to bring it to an equally hard peak. I moaned, my hips rolling up into his body as his teeth grazed my skin, taunting me. He switched after a moment, making sure each nipple was given equal attention from his magical mouth, leaving behind a decent amount of saliva. 

His head dropped between my breasts, his lips sucking on my skin in an effort to leave behind a mark similar to the one on my neck. I groaned, the pain shooting pleasure straight to my core. I loved when he left small love bites all over me. They reminded me that he owned me, just as I owned him. 

His hand snaked down my stomach, his fingers tentatively ghosting over my skin, leaving behind goosebumps. I tried not to squirm.

“Are you wet for me, Love?” He asked, kissing the now purple bruise he left against my breast. I only nodded, biting my lower lip. 

His fingers ghosted over my heat, taunting me. Testing me. I resisted the urge to grind upwards for friction. I was rewarded with a murmured, “Good girl,” as he finally pressed against the outside of my panties, feeling how absolutely soaked I was for him, “My really good girl. Responding so well to me,” he hummed, kissing my stomach.

“Mmhmm,” I hummed, nodding again, “Only to you,” I whispered. 

He chuckled, his fingers tugging at the hem of my panties, pulling them down my thighs agonizingly slowly. I was _impatient_ , but I knew better. He enjoyed this part. It was another Game he was very good at; turning me into a writhing mess before ruining me. It always worked. 

His lips met just above where I wanted them, kissing my skin softly with a hum. The vibrations from his humming made my clit throb, causing a moan to escape my throat without warning. He chuckled, “So good for me.”

I dug my fingers into the blanket, gripping for dear life.

His hand came back to my folds, his fingers testing them, pressing every so slightly between them, slicking his fingertips in my juices. I remained still, my breathing unsteady, as I waited to see what he would do next. 

He inhaled sharply as he dipped his fingers further, his thumb circling my clit slowly, “God, you’re so breathtaking,” I heard him say, my moan almost drowning him out as my leg twitched from the sensation. 

His lips met his thumb, his tongue running a stripe through my folds and ending on my clit, circling it. I groaned, trying so hard not to buck my hips into his mouth, my knuckles growing white with how hard I was gripping the comforter. 

He chuckled, the vibrations shooting through me and making my legs twitch, “It’s our anniversary, Love. You’re allowed to move.”

I exhaled heavily, doing just that, my hands going to his hair as I rolled my hips upwards towards his mouth. He pressed two fingers inside of me, scissoring them slightly to brush against my walls. I moaned again, pressing his head to exactly where I wanted it. He obliged me, his tongue meeting his fingers to gather as much of my taste as he could before going back to my clit. He latched his lips around it delicately, suckling _just_ how I liked it.

“Sp-Spencer,” I gasped, heat building in my core, my walls tensing around his fingers, “If you-you keep doing that-”

He didn’t let up, instead choosing to start pumping his fingers in and out of me, making sure to curl them just right so every time his fingertips brushed against _that spot_ I would get a little louder, his suckling and tongue circling around my clit not letting up. 

“F-fuck Babe please- oh my god yes, yes! Right there-” A string of curses fell from my lips as my muscles tensed, putting me right on the edge. He knew, his voice rumbling from between my legs, “Come for me, Love.”

And I did. My orgasm ripped through me in waves, my legs shaking as he held me down, forcing me to feel every second of it, his fingers never stopping, his tongue greedily lapping at my release. 

I was panting, my bangs sticking to my forehead as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face. My whole body was spent, the aftershocks of my orgasim still sending small twitches through my legs. 

He crawled over the top of me, kissing me softly. I could taste myself on him and smiled into it, opening my mouth to accept his tongue. He cupped my face with his hand, groaning, “Now that you’re ready for me,” he nipped at my bottom lip playfully, “I’m going to ruin you.”

“Yes, sir,” I breathed, my clit still throbbing.

I kicked off my panties the rest of the way as he sat up, pulling his boxers down to reveal his painfully hard cock. My eyes drank it in, always in awe of how perfect he was. He hovered over me again, aligning himself and pressing the tip right against my clit, making me moan involuntarily as I tilted my head back. 

He let out a breathy laugh, kissing my neck, “I love how perfect your body is for me,” he whispered. 

I nodded in agreement. 

He used his hand to make sure he was right where he wanted to be, slicking up the tip of his length before pressing into me. 

I always gasped at the intrusion, no matter how wet and ready I was. He once told me he wasn’t actually _that_ big in comparison to blah blah blah, but I disagreed. It took a solid 10 seconds for me to adjust to him every single time we were in bed together once he bottomed out. 

Which he didn’t take as long doing this time, pressing himself to the hilt rather quickly, groaning in my ear as he did. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, panting, leaving a kiss on my temple, “So, so good for me. My good girl,” he praised. 

I leaned into his words, smiling despite myself, and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling full. 

After a moment he hummed, nosing my hair, “Are you ready, Princess? Ready for me to ruin you?”

I nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

He pulled out slowly before starting a gentle thrust, gradually working himself into a quicker pace, his hard cock pressing inside of me beautifully, perfectly. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, my nails teasing his shoulders. He panted as he started to speed up, always so gentle with me first, finally reaching the pace he wanted. 

His body slapping into mine was pornographic. The sounds our bodies were making was music to my ears, my breathing becoming more erratic as I moaned. He pounded into me, his hands bracing himself on either side of my head before he took one and gripped the headboard, gripping my hip with the other. He took advantage of the new angle to push deeper, groaning loudly as his hips met mine with each thrust. 

I could feel another orgasm building quickly, my juices leaking down my thighs every time he pressed into me. “F-f-fuck,” I moaned, “Mm gonna-”

“Do it,” he commanded, the hand on my hip going to my clit as he pressed and circled it with his thumb, “I wanna feel you come on my cock.”

My hips rolled against his as he fucked me, my moans becoming more of a jumbled mess of noises that I couldn’t control. 

I felt myself clench around him as I came again, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I forgot how to breathe. My legs shook as pleasure exploded through me, my entire body floating. 

He groaned, his thrusts stalling slightly before picking up once more. It only took another 20 seconds maybe before he came as well, his hips shaking as his hands gripped my hips, holding me still so he could empty his seed within me. 

I opened my eyes, watching as he slowly came down from his high, a layer of sweat dripping down his toned chest. His breathing was heavy, his hair an absolute disaster. His lips were red and kiss swollen.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me before collapsing beside me, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. He planted a bunch of small kisses on my temple, making me giggle, “Baby,” I whispered, “I love you.”

He hummed happily, kissing my cheek this time, “I love you too.” He kissed my lips, soft and sweet, before pulling back and exhaling heavily, “Jeez you wear me out, woman.”

I closed my eyes, pressing against him, “You wear yourself out, Mr.”

He chuckled. After a moment he whispered to me, “I mean it about getting married. I know we use the ruse a lot but… I really want to marry you.”

I smiled, my heart fluttering in my chest, “I know. I want to marry you too.”

“So we’re engaged?” He asked. 

I opened my eyes a crack and peeked up at him. He looked hopeful, his brown eyes searching my face, “Yes. We’re engaged.”

He kissed me one last time before pulling away, “I can’t wait to make you Mrs. Reid.”


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spencer realize a little too late that you've been found by the FBI. How will you escape Las Vegas without being followed? With some help from your friends, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I didn't forget about this series I promise.  
> Unsub Spencer is hot af amiright? Unsub reader is hot too (all of you lovely people- you're the reader- so you're hot. No take backsies).

The jacuzzi tub was _exactly_ what I needed.

My muscles were a bit sore after our long day, but laying in the heated water, the jets pressing right against my back, I could feel the tension release. I sighed contently, my eyes drifting closed as I listened to the bubbles. 

I knew my Love was contacting the team, informing them of our haul. Today was special, but once we awoke tomorrow it would be back to business. I didn’t mind too much. It helped that I greatly enjoyed our _particular business,_ of course. Every day was an adventure when you did what we did. _Choose a job you love and you’ll never work a day in your life,_ they say.

I pondered for a second how my life got to this point. The butterfly effect was often a topic of conversation between the group, where we would try to pinpoint the very moment in our lives that put us on this path. What if my father never killed himself? What if my Love’s father never stepped out of his life? What if Barry’s father was actually around? What if Cat’s father didn’t abuse her?

Huh. We all had daddy issues, it seemed. Cat said that once, but Barry was _very_ adamant that she was wrong. He just didn’t want to be put in a little container with the rest of us. Zac was the only exception; except not really. His parents died when he was young, so, technically, his father wasn’t around either. 

I giggled to myself as the water warmed my body, swirling around. 

For me, I think the pivotal moment that changed my life for the better was meeting _Him._ Meeting Spencer. Together we came to the same conclusion about life: it’s too short. Too short to allow evil people to continue doing evil deeds. Corrupted government, bad cops, money-hungry politicians. The world would be better without them. 

Then after a year of ridding the world of such evils, we met the team. Cat found me first, a peace offering of cash in her hand. We had been practically homeless up until that point, living out of a shitty car that we stole in Idaho. When she promised money, lavish living arrangements, and a whole group to help us with our mission, how could we say no? 

During our second year together we became contract killers. For the right clients, and the right price, of course. Our lives have been on the up and up ever since then. 

I heard the door creak open, soft footsteps approaching me. My lip twitched into a small smile against my wishes, my eyes fluttering open to the most beautiful sight. 

Spencer was wearing some grey sweatpants (although I wasn’t exactly sure where he got them from) and his ruined purple button-up, the top few buttons were undone to show his collarbone. His hair was a mess of curls, completely unruly. Just how I liked it. 

“What did they say?” I asked, lifting one leg out of the water and watching the bubbles slide down my calf. He sat on the edge of the tub, taking my ankle in his hand and placing a kiss on the top of my foot. I giggled a little, debating on splashing him. I didn’t get a chance before he spoke, “Barry’s not happy,” he mused, rubbing his hand up my shin, enjoying the softness of my freshly shaved leg.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “He’s never happy.”

He smirked, his hand going to his lap as I set my leg back down, “I know. He said ‘happy anniversary,’ by the way. Oh, and ‘happy engagement.’”

I managed a smile, “How nice of him.”

He hummed, his finger trailing along the edge of the tub, “He said we need at least 100 grand for the next phase. Ridiculous if you ask me. I did the calculations myself and we’d be fine with just 70 if we cut a couple of unnecessary things.”

“Mmhmm,” I nodded, sitting up a little so the jet could hit my spine right where I needed it, “I’m listening,” I added when he gave me a look. 

“He’s just being obnoxious at this point,” he pursed his lips in thought. I nodded once again, “I agree, hon. But his chemicals cost quite a bit, you know. Maybe he wants to purchase some extra for the future?”

Spencer glanced down at me, “Maybe.” He looked past me and out the window at the bright lights of Las Vegas. He was lost in thought again, his eyes not focusing on any one thing. I relaxed again, watching him carefully as the gears turned in his head. It was fascinating to watch him do what he did best: think. 

After a moment he refocused on me, “I know you like the Ferrari but we’ll have to get a new ride in the morning before it’s discovered as stolen.”

I groaned, dipping my chin under the water in protest. He chuckled, flicking his finger in the water, splashing my face. I giggled and splashed him back, as gently as I could, “I knoooow,” I finally said. I tilted my head, “Could we still have a nice car? Or do we need to get something a little more low-key?”

He stood up, walking towards the sink and looking at himself in the mirror, “I dunno yet. Cat said she’s been watching online activity and it seems as though the FBI believe we’re still in Miami. We could probably get away with a nice car.”

I wiggled happily in the tub, “Good. Maybe something blue. Oh! Or pink,” I gave him a playful smirk as he looked at me through the mirror, his eyes narrowing slightly as he smiled, “Pink? I think that would be a bit obvious, don’t you? Easier for cops to notice. Red, yellow, and most likely pink, would be on their radar more than other colors.”

“I know Mr. Smarty-Pants. I was kidding.”

He chuckled, running his hand over his stubble. “Should I shave?” He asked. 

I put my finger on my chin, pretending to think, “I don’t know. Do you want to? What if you grew out a big mountain man beard for our Montana wedding?”

He gave me an amused look, his eyebrows arched slightly, “Would you want that?”

“Not really,” I admitted with a chuckle, leaning to unplug the tub. I was turning into a prune. 

“I’ll shave then,” he said decidedly, looking around in the drawers for a razor. 

My body felt so relaxed as I stepped from the jacuzzi tub, wrapping a towel around myself. I sighed, taking my time to sway my hips past him as I made it back to the bedroom. I caught him staring in the corner of my eye. There was nothing like the butterflies I still got when I noticed him looking at me like that after all our time together. _God, I love that man._

I started glancing through the dresser to see if anything was left for us. Just a robe. Hmm, that wouldn’t do.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?” He called from the bathroom. I heard an electric razor click on. 

“I need new clothes,” I said, sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a towel. 

He peeked out at me with an eyebrow raised, “You’re telling me that you don’t want to go out tomorrow in the nude?”

I stuck out my tongue, “Nooo. I’d like something expensive. Something hot.”

He chuckled and went back to shaving, “Anything for you, sweetie. Hot and expensive, just like you.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” I called back, my heart fluttering with our banter. I smiled to myself and glanced out the window, seeing a water show going on down the way. It was kind of impressive that I could see the colors and the water from here. For a moment I wished I had a camera so I could take a photo. I knew why I shouldn’t, but I still wanted it. 

I laid back, staring out the window at the other hotels. I wondered how many people were like us. Criminals. Murderers of the wicked. Or maybe they were _just_ murderers, the type of people we went after. 

I wondered if any of them were cops. 

I smirked to myself, thinking back on the successful day we had. 

Hotch was a cop. 

I wasn’t sure about Derek, but I knew in my gut that that ‘Hotch’ guy was a cop. Everything was too new, especially the Rolex. It was an older model and yet looked brand new. Which, if he only wore it on special occasions I could see, but to the casino? It could have been a gift too, true. But not a Rolex. Too expensive. He was probably looking for people like us, trying to catch those who played the Game too well. His ruse was cute, but I still made away with his friend's wallet and credit cards inside. I debated on taking his, but if he was a cop, he might have had something inside to track it. Or an ID. Either way, I didn’t want to risk it. 

I rolled over towards my side of the bed, grabbing my clutch off the nightstand. I pulled out the wallet and opened it, dumping the contents on the comforter. 

Two credit cards, almost 5 grand in 100 dollar bills, the frequent flier card, and a couple of coupons. The cards were those new fancy ones that didn’t have numbers or even a name on them, just a little chip in the end. Barry had a new toy that we could use the cards in once we saw him tomorrow, where it stole whatever amount of money we wanted and then rendered the card itself useless. Untraceable, untrackable, and the money was ours. 

I tossed the items back on the nightstand, rolling onto my back again. Spencer entered the room, clean-shaven and smiling, “Are you ready for bed, doll?”

I smiled back, “I need pajamas. Can’t sleep nude.”

“You can,” he teased, sitting on the edge of the bed, “But if you want I can call the front desk and see if they have anything. Maybe a shirt?”

“No,” I sighed dramatically, throwing my arm over my eyes, “I guess I’ll freeze to death in the nude.”

He poked my side, making me jump with a squeak, “None of that now. Here, wear this.” He started undoing his buttons, peeling his shirt off his body. I couldn’t help but stare from under my arm at his chest. 

He chuckled as he handed it over, “Here you go, you big baby.”

I giggled and sat up, letting my towel fall as I took his shirt, “You love me. Enough to marry me,” I pointed out. He leaned towards me and kissed me softly, humming, “That I do, silly girl. Now put that shirt on or we won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” I shot back with a grin, buttoning up the shirt from the bottom. He chuckled, taking my towel and walking towards the bathroom, “Don’t push it.”

Wiggling off the bed I grabbed the black panties that I had worn that day. They weren’t exactly sleepwear, but they would have to do. 

A few minutes later and we were both in bed, his strong arms wrapped around me, his lips planting soft kisses on the side of my neck from behind. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself. 

“Hmm?” He hummed as he kissed against my ear. 

“Just, we’re engaged. And on our five-year anniversary.”

I could feel his smile against my skin, “I’m sorry it wasn’t more romantic and there isn’t a real ring yet. You know I’ll find you the biggest ring you want.”

I leaned into him, lacing our fingers together as his hands rested on my stomach, “I might be expensive when it comes to my clothes, Love, but you could give me a ring made of paper and I’d wear it. I love you.”

He laughed softly into my damp hair, inhaling the scent of my shampoo, “I know. Thank you for being you, babydoll. I love you too.”

“You haven’t told the story yet,” I pretended to pout, changing the subject. He hummed sleepily behind me, his thumb rubbing against my wrist, _“Alright. Once upon a time there was a lonely boy. He was different from everyone else, and because of his differences, he didn’t make any friends. The other kids were mean to him. They didn’t understand him. At the same time, there was a lonely girl who lived only a town away. She was also different and misunderstood. The universe knew that the two lonely souls needed each other, so one beautiful day in June they were drawn together in a coffee shop.”_

I yawned, settling against him more as I closed my eyes, his voice soft behind me. 

_“The lonely girl had been crying, and the boy noticed her beauty from across the cafe. He approached her and sat with her, making a promise that he spoke aloud before even asking her name. He said, ‘I promise I would never be the reason for your tears.’ And the girl smiled at him. After they introduced themselves, exchanging numbers, they became quickly inseparable._

_“On their first date they walked down an alley back to her apartment and a man tried to rob them. In the scuffle the boy killed the attacker. In a panic, he thought the girl would leave him, because she saw a part of him he wasn’t ready to show yet. Because, you see, the boy had to learn from a young age how to stand up for himself. He had killed before. But, so had she. They stared at each other in silence, wondering what to do next, when they kissed for the first time,”_ he paused, placing a soft kiss on the back of my neck. I knew I was about to drift, but I wanted to hear the rest of the story. I mumbled just as much. He chuckled, “As you wish.

_“They realized in that moment that soulmates were real, that the red string of fate had brought them together for a reason. They discovered a new part of themselves in each other. He learned patience and love like he never knew, and she learned how to allow herself to be loved and cared for. Together they took on the evil of the world, killing those who hurt others for fun. They stole money to survive. They kissed while splattered in blood. They enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, of the kill. Then when they joined a team of contract killers, their true callings were known._

_“The boy and the girl were no longer lonely. They had each other, and they had their new friends. They made money, they continued their righteous path, and they fell even more in love.”_

His words were fading as he spoke, sleep finally taking me over. He said something more before I was basked in welcomed darkness, dreaming of our wedding. 

~~

I awoke with a start, my phone ringing from the other side of the room. I heard Spencer grumble beside me, his arm over his eyes. 

Climbing out of bed I rushed to my phone, glancing at the caller ID before answering, “What, Cat?”

_“Ah sweetie, is that how you greet your best friend?”_ she cooed into my ear. I huffed, “Sorry. Just woke up. What’s up?” My voice cracked with sleep as I stretched. Spencer mumbled something but I didn’t quite hear since he buried his face into a pillow.

_”It’s almost 11am, babydoll,”_ she said. I could hear her smile, _”So, sorry to crash your party. But, there’s a reason I’m calling you. It’s kind of urgent.”_

“Why didn’t you start with that?” I asked, already knowing why. She was one for the dramatic. I wandered towards the bathroom with my phone to my ear, almost jumping at my own reflection. Jesus I needed some makeup. 

_”So activity was strangely quiet last night, which didn’t strike me as odd at first. But this morning it was still quiet, so I decided to try different channels. Unfortunately it looks like someone in the FBI was blocking my access to their devices-”_

I froze, my hand hovering over the hairbrush, “Cat, what does that mean?” I could hear Spencer stir from the bedroom. 

_”It means, sweetie, that you’re fucked if you don’t get the hell out of Vegas today. They don’t know where you’re at right now, but they know you’re in the city. Apparently you were flirting with a Fed last night.”_

I groaned, running my hand over my face, “Yup, I could tell he was a cop. I didn’t realize he was FBI, though. Shit.” I looked back into the bedroom at the wallet. Spencer was buttoning up his pants, purple rings under his eyes as he glanced at me quizzically. I pointed to the wallet, “Get rid of that. I flirted with the wrong man last night.” It took him a moment longer to understand, sleep still fogging his brain, but soon he blinked in realization. He picked the wallet up and walked towards the living room, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

“Shit, Cat. We need a car.”

_”Hmm, I can’t help you there, babydoll. You two are the professional car thieves. I can tell you that the team that is onto you are currently in the_ Encore Wynn _hotel. But, I know you, so I bet you’re not there.”_

“Nope. We’re at some fancy place close to the strip. Paid $700 for the room last night.”

Cat whistled into the phone before laughing to herself, _“Spencie really loves you, doesn’t he? I heard about the engagement by the way. Congrats you too,”_ she was giggling. I tried to brush my hair with one hand the best I could. Bye-bye curls I spent so long on. 

I hurried to the bedroom, picking up my red dress. I could still wear it, but it would be odd during this time of day. I _really_ should have packed some clothes. Oh well, a little late now. 

“Thank you, Cat,” I found myself smiling, “You’re my Maid of Honor, of course.”

She laughed, _”I hope so. Wasn’t expecting you to ask Barry to be.”_

Spencer entered the room, a suitcase in his hands. I looked at him, puzzled, as he set it on the bed and began digging through it. 

“I need to go, Cat. I’m ditching this phone. I’ll call you from the new one once we’re on the road.”

_”Be safe, my loves,”_ she said before I closed the phone.

“Where did you get that?”

Spencer glanced at me as he pulled a cute white top from the suitcase, “Next door.”

“Ah.”

He tossed the top at me, finding a pair of jeans soon after. They were a little big on me, but they were clean clothes so I didn’t complain. He changed as well, finding some shorts and a black t-shirt. He put on a pair of sunglasses that were hiding in the pocket, turning to me, “What do you think?”

“Ooh Louis Vuitton,” I giggled, “Those are women’s glasses, honey.”

He shrugged, not taking them off. He put his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his phone, pulling the battery out. I followed suit with mine, grabbing my clutch and hurrying after him out of the room. 

In the elevator, I let out a sigh, “So, Cat said they’re here in Vegas. Looking at the hotel that frequent card thing was for.”

He scoffed, “They thought we were dumb enough to use that card? Idiots.”

I took his hand in mine, kissing his knuckles, “What did you do with the wallet?”

“Tossed it in the laundry shoot. If they track it they’ll be rather confused about its whereabouts.”

I frowned, squeezing his hand, “I’m so sorry, Love. I knew from the moment I met him that he was a cop, I just didn’t realize he was a Fed.”

He shushed me, tucking some of my hair behind my ear and kissing my forehead, “It’s alright. Our guard was down last night. I don’t blame you, baby.” I felt myself smile, despite feeling guilty that we’re almost caught, “You’re too sweet on me.”

“Because I love you,” he replied. He paused, “What was the Fed’s name?”

“He called himself Hotch,” I said slowly, thinking back, “I don’t know if that’s his real name. It’s a dumb nickname though. His friend’s name was Derek.”

He smiled, “If they were trying to play the Game with us, they probably used their real names. If they were smart, that is. They should know by now how good you are at noticing lies.”

I smiled to myself. It was kind of my superpower, being able to tell when someone was lying. It worked best when I was looking for it, such as when asking for someone’s name. I should have been paying more attention last night though. I was going to be kicking myself over that for a while. 

He pulled me to him, kissing me swiftly before the elevator doors opened. We stepped out into the lobby, not even bothering to turn the key in at the front desk. I liked to collect them anyway. Little souvenirs of where we’ve been. 

Spencer handed a new card to the female valet. She smiled and hurried away, and he turned to me, “I just grabbed it out of the guy's wallet. I have no clue what kind of car this is, but I’m hoping it’s fast.”

I nodded, shifting my weight from one foot to the other, “Guess we’re not getting 30 grand from Vegas tonight, huh?”

There was a glint in his eye as he smirked, “We can go to Reno. Or Jackpot. Or even Carson City. But, we don’t even need it, as I said. I did the calculations again. Barry will have to survive with the 70 we have.”

I smiled as the valet appeared before us in a very nice navy blue Audi. Wow, this city and its expensive cars. Thank God though, because I hated riding in anything that cost less than my dress. 

We climbed in, buckling up, Spencer thanking the valet with a hundred dollar bill, and soon we were on the road. The vehicle came with a GPS system. “Fancy,” I said as I poked through the screens. He frowned slightly, glancing at it, “We should disable that. If they’re looking for us then they’ll know we stole a car. It’ll only be a matter of time before they figure out which car, and they might try to track us.”

I pressed the power button, frowning a little, “You’re right. Do you want to leave Vegas right now, or do you want to stop and get something to eat first?”

He mulled over my words as we drove down the main strip, moving slowly in the morning traffic. After a moment he just nodded, “Food is a good idea. I had Zac drop our supplies off at the Pyramid, so we need to stop there first.”

“When did you talk to Zac?” I asked, peering over at him. I couldn’t recall seeing him on the phone since we left in such a hurry.

“Last night,” he replied, “we would need it anyhow. He was passing through on his way to Pasadena. We’re going to meet him in Salt Lake later this week.”

“So,” I licked my bottom lip, “Do we want to head straight to Salt Lake from here? Or did you have any pit-stops in mind?”

His grin was contagious, pulling a smirk from me, “We have many pit-stops to make. I was just reading about that politician who was caught killing hookers.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that what the supplies are for?”

His hand found mine, his fingers interlacing with mine and pulling it to his lips, kissing my knuckles, “Zac said we’re being paid half up front.”

I giggled, wiggling in my seat. “Back to business as usual.”

~~~

We pulled up to a small gas station right outside of Vegas, roughly six or seven other cars in the parking lot. After fueling up, the two of us strolled towards the building, hand in hand. Right outside of the camera I gave him a kiss, “I love you,” I whispered. He smiled, pulling his mask over his face, “I love you too.”

My favorite thing about the masks was how notorious they had become in the last two years of us wearing them. His was black with a red heart painted over the right eye, while mine was white with a black heart painted over my left eye. The media had started calling us the “Bonnie and Clyde of the Modern Age.” I preferred Killer Lovers, honestly. But I guess I don’t really have a say.

He shot his gun into the ceiling the moment we were both inside, gaining a few screams of alarm. Neither of us spoke as I locked the door and walked up and down the aisles, picking out some candy and goodies for the road. He walked to the register, aiming the gun at the cashier without a word. A woman near me cowered as I passed her. I ignored her presence. 

The cashier probably pissed himself with how much he was blubbering. Idiot. 

Spencer motioned the gun towards the register, then back at the guy. It took a moment for his whimpering mind to understand, but he finally opened it up and pulled out all the cash, bagging it and handing it over. Spencer just nodded his head once, turning and looking over the civilians. 

I held up seven fingers. Seven people were in the station with us, besides the cashier. He nodded in understanding, grabbing a couple of bottles of water before wandering back to the front door. I looked over the small crowd, my own gun heavy on my hip, my hands full of goodies. I peered at one guy in particular. He was shaking, his hand in an odd position by his hip. 

I squatted down in front of him. He swallowed, “Please, don’t hurt me,” he sniveled. I rose an eyebrow, peering down at his hand. Shifting my haul to one hand, I used the other to reach out and pull his phone from his pocket. 9-1-1 had been dialed, but he didn’t have the chance to call them yet. I giggled, shutting it off and setting it down on the floor. 

He watched me with wide eyes as I pulled my gun from its spot, making sure he got a good look at it. Then I stood to my full height and shot his phone, pieces of plastic and metal splintering into the tile. He screamed, his hands going over his face. Pathetic.

I put my gun away, almost skipping over to Spencer, showing my haul. I could tell he was smiling with how the corners of his eyes crinkled behind the mask. 

Before unlocking the door, he spoke, his voice calm and stern, “Pass a message along to Hotch of the FBI for us. In the next five days, five evil men will die. One each day. We challenge you to try and stop us before the end of our little spree. If not, then the deaths will continue, and we will disappear, just like before.” His face was angled up at the camera like he was speaking directly to ‘Hotch’ himself.

Disappearing was what we did best. It was how we managed to play the Game for so long without detection. With the help of the team, we would go under the radar for months at a time before relocating somewhere new. It was how we were always one step ahead. 

Our threat to Hotch, to the FBI, was a serious one. This was the closest they had ever been to us. It was thrilling. 

Shivers raced down my spine, but not at the anticipation of the chase, no. It was because Spencer just broke our biggest rule. 

When you wear the masks, you don’t talk. Period. 

But, it was time to change the rules. It was time to play a new Game. It was time to up the stakes a little.

Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I guess the duo are friends with Cat in this AU? TBH I hate her but I feel like she'll be a great Maid Of Honor c:   
> Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are encouraged and welcomed <3


End file.
